Pump motors are commonly used in robotic swimming pool cleaners. Pump motors are used for pulling water through the filter of the robotic swimming pool cleaner. There are currently many different models of robotic swimming pool cleaners. Many different brands require a unique pump motor mount in order to install the pump motor within the swimming pool cleaner housing. Therefore, in order to install a pump motor within a swimming pool cleaner housing, it is required that a corresponding motor mount is used. In addition, the motor mount seals available use a standard circular o-ring to provide a water-tight seal that does not always perform, especially at increased depths. The o-ring is limited in size, sealing capabilities and leaves many unsealed areas. Therefore, the pump motors must have a water-tight seal that is sustainable underwater at increased depths where the pressure is higher.
Stamping the motor can and/or molding the pump motor mount is difficult and there can be inconsistencies from part to part. The depth of the motor can may vary. Also the motor can machining step also allows for variations in the depth of the motor can flange and the pump motor cap flange where the seal/o-ring is installed. There is also a variation in the exact shape of the motor can, motor can flange, and cap flanges which makes providing a seal for these two parts extremely difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for a pump motor mount that can be used to install a pump motor in different robotic pool cleaners without having to change the pump motor mount or cap that provides a water-tight seal that is sustainable at increased depths where the pressure is higher. There is also a need for a seal/o-ring that can be used to seal a motor can and motor mount cap and provide a water-tight seal.